Maka Albarn
by 88XeqtionerAngel88
Summary: The gang meets international singer Maka Albarn and Soul & Kid fall in love with her. LET THE DRAMA BEGIN! Rated T for language. Please give it a chance .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Maka represents Avril Lavigne in my story oh and human forms and Maka looks a lot like Avril but more symmetrical**

**Normal Pov.**

_"Black Star there is no way you know Maka Albarn", snorted Soul "Eater" Evans, to one of his best buds Black Star Fhrey._

_"Wanna bet?", Black Star smirked "If I can get her to come here in 2 hours you owe me $500 bucks but if you win I give _you_ $500."_

_"Deal", Soul exclaimed._

_ "Give me a sec", said Black Star._

**_888After he talks on the phone888_**

_"...thanks Maka", he exclaimed "She'll be here in 30 minutes, get ready to pay up."_

_"Yeah sure", Soul snorted "Just remember $500"_

_"Whatever", said Black Star_

_"Black Star are you sure you have that much money?", asked Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, one of their friends._

_"Tsubaki's right Black Star you are gonna have to pay Soul you know", said Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson._

_"They're both right Black Star just back out while you can" said Death the Kid or "Kid"._

_"Giraffe, giraffe, giraffe...", said Patricia "Patty" Thompson, Liz's younger sister._

_Everyone sweat dropped_

_"No, no guys he wanted this it was his choice", Soul smirked._

_"Black Star!", a girl with blond hair and black, pink, and green streaks in her hair exclaimed._

_Soul fainted._

_"Hey Maka", said Black Star, like it was the normalness thing in the world._

_"OMG YOU KNOW MAKA ALBARN! OMG, OMG, OH MY LORD DEATH!", said Liz screaming her head off._

_"Hey Black Star", said Maka, smiling perfectly symmetrical._

_"HA!", screamed everyone except Maka and Black Star._

_"Yep, oh how impolite i'm Maka Albarn", she said smiling brightly._

_"Black Star was telling the truth", said both Liz, Tsubaki and Soul shell shocked._

_"Can I get an autograph?", asked Patty._

_"Sure what's your name?" Maka said._

_"Patty, Patty Thompson", she answered._

_"Oh, sorry Maka these people are: Soul "Eater" Evans, Liz and Patty Thompson, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and that is Death the Kid", introduced Black Star._

_"So Maka are you gonna enroll in Shibushen?" asked Soul hopefully._

_"As the matter of fact I am", Maka asked._

_"oh great my father is the pricipal", exclaimed Kid._

_"Wait a second are you Kid, Kid?" asked Maka "Oh my gawd KID! now I remember do you remember, Lucy introduced us to each other?" _

_"Now I remember how are you Maka?" said Kid._

_"Oh i'm-"he started._

_"Wait just a second Kid you've met Maka Albarn and you didn't bother to tell us!", screamed Liz furious._

_"Oops", said Kid nervously._

_"Hmph", said Liz "When we get home you better tell us every detail" _

_"Liz and Patty are Kid's adoptive sisters but they kept their last names", Tsubaki explained._

_"Oh thanks, Tsubaki right?"said Maka._

_"Yep, i'm Tsubaki", she said._

_"Nice to meet you Tsubaki, are they always this crazy", she asked watching Liz scream at Kid while Black Star and Patty were laughing and Soul was sweat dropping._

_"I'm afraid so", said Tsubaki embarrassed._

_"Don't worry I grew up with _Black Star_", she said laughing._

_ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡__)ღ_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Listen guys for my next concert do guys maybe wanna be my new band and back up", she asked._

_"You're kidding right", said Liz her eyes 3 times their size._

_"Nope, well do you?", she asked._

_"YES!" screamed the gang except Tsubaki, Soul and Kid._

_"Ok", said Tsubaki and Kid._

_"Sure", said Soul._

_"Great I want all of you to be the first ones to hear the new song i've been working on", she said excitedly._

_She grabs Liz and Kid and runs to the studio._

**_888At The Studio888_**

**_The music starts_**

_Maka: _I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes _(she pulls at her blouse)_  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet _(she stares at her feet)_  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous _(she acts nervous)_  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

_[Chorus]_  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down _(she gets down on one knee)_  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

_[Pre-Chorus]_

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say _(she start circling Kid)_  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say _(she rests her head on Kid's shoulder)_

_Everyone's eyes were wide Liz, Tsubaki and Soul kept saying "um oh ah eh um ha?", Black Star and Patty were rolling on the floor and Kid was blushing like there was no tomorrow._

_"So? how was it?", she asked innocently which made Black Star and Patty laugh more._

_"I-i-it certainly was something", said Kid still blushing._

_"Thanks Kid-_kun_", she said giving a peck on the cheek which made him faint causing her, Black Star and Patty to go ballistic._

_ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡__)ღ_

**_At Kid's Place_**

_"Your such a tease Maka", said Kid blushing._

_"But Kid-_Kunnn_", Maka whined_

_Kid rolled his eyes_

_"Anyway Maka where are you gonna stay", asked Black Star._

_"Why do you ask?", she said_

_"Why can't I be concerned for my little cousin", he said pinching her cheeks._

_"Nii-tan!", whined Maka._

_"NII-TAN!?" everyone screamed but Maka and Black Star._

_"Yeah Black Star is my adoptive brother but he kept his last name", explained Maka._

_"Oh", said everyone but Maka and Black Star nodding_

_"We sure are learning a lot about Black Star today", said Soul._

_ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡__)ღ_


	3. Chapter 3

_ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡__)ღ_

**_A/N: Oh my god i'm so sorry its grading week and I was so busy but now i'm back enjoy and even though only 3 of you have reviewed and favorite i'm really happy _**

_"Guys since i'm gonna go to school here now instead of Maka Albarn call me something else", said Maka._

_"How 'bout... Katherine?", asked Liz._

_"Umm no how 'bout Trina?", said Soul_

_"Oh, I know Misaki ", said Patty proudly._

_"I like it", Maka exclaimed "but what for a last name?"_

_"How about Nakamura", suggested Tsubaki._

_"Ok, Misaki Nakamura it is", she said smiling._

_ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡__)ღ_

**_88At Shibushen88_**

_"Father I have someone that would like to meet you-"_

_"Come in. Is it someone that wants to enroll or is she your girlfriend", Shinigami-sama said._

_"FATHER! Maka is not my girlfriend she is only a friend", said Kid blushing._

_"Ah i see- WAIT! did you just say Maka as in MAKA ALBARN THE INTERNATIONAL SUPERSTAR!?", he shrieked totally going all-out fan-girl_

_"Can I get your autograph?!", he asked jumping up and down._

_"S-sure Shinigami-sama", said Maka sweat dropping along with Kid, who was very impressed about his father's behavior._

_"There", said Maka after signing the notebook "Now about my enrollment-"_

_"All taken care of here is your schedule and don't worry i've informed all the teachers and your name will now be Misaki Nakamura right?" she nodded so he continued "Kid please show her the ropes I made sure all your classes were the same", he said somewhat professionally._

_Maka and Kid sweat dropped at his quick mood change._

_"Thank you Shinigami-sama", said Maka._

_"Maka i'll meet you outside and thank you father", said Kid before leaving._

_Maka was about to go when Lord Death said "Please take care of Kid-kun Maka-chan" _

_"I will don't worry sir", she said smiling brightly_

_ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡__)ღ_

**_88After88_**

_"I didn't expect your dad to be a fan of Maka Albarn, I expected him to disapprove of pop-rock music", said Maka giggling_

_"Well, i'm terribly sorry about his actions he's usually very professional about enrollments", said Kid sighing._

_"It's ok Kid-_kun_", said Maka teasing._

_"Argh", Kid groaned as Maka giggled even more. _

**_88The Next Day88_**

_"MA- I mean MISAKI-CHAN!", Patty screamed waving her arms crazily._

_"Hi Patty, hi Liz, hi Kid-kunn", Maka said teasingly_

_"Gahh", groaned Kid._

_"What happened?", asked Liz._

_"Shinigami-sama went fan-girl on me and Kiddo-kun got really embarrassed", explained Maka giggling_

_"Oh", said Liz chuckling while Patty was rolling on the floor laughing and Kid was blushing furiously. _

_"Guys come on there's Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star", said Maka pointing at the three._


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: sorry for the long updates but I will try to update faster I swear school work is just getting in my way and please tell me what you think_**

_ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡__)ღ_

_"Hi nii-tan, Tsubaki-chan, Soul", said Maka smiling._

_"What's up with Kid why's he moping around", asked Soul pointing at Kid._

_"Oh well his dad went fan-girl when he found out I was Maka Albarn and now he's embarrassed", she explained giggling_

_"Oh", said Soul sweat dropping._

"Soul Eater, Black Star Fhrey, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Liz and Patty Thompson, Death the Kid and Misaki Nakamura would you please report to the principals office", said the loud speaker.

_"Dammit what did you do this time Black Star",_ _screamed Soul._

_"Gosh! It wasn't me!", said Black Star_ .

_"Sorry", said Soul._

_"Guys come on", said Liz_

**_88At the Office88_**

_"You called us Shinigami-sama", asked Maka._

_"Yes you guys are excused from school, Maka you have a world tour right?", he asked when she nodded he continued "I would like you to take them with you. You guys will have an early break have fun"_

_Their mouths dropped to the ground. Shinigami-sama just let them go on a world tour with Maka-freakin-Albarn._

_"Ok", said Maka "Liz, Patty, Tsubaki I have the perfect song for us come on", she said and they followed her to the studio._

**_88At the Studio88_**

_"Here's the lyrics", she said handing a copy to each of the girls._

_"Maka we dont know the tune", said Tsubaki politely_

_"Its ok just go along with the music and your parts are already labeled", she said "Soul please press the play button, thank you"_

_Music starts. _

_Tsubaki, __**Maka**_, Liz, **Patty, All**

**_Verse:  
Just met a boy, just met a boy when  
He could come inside of my play pen  
Cause he look like a superstar in the makin'  
So I think that I'm going in for the takin'_**Hear through the grapevine that he cakin'  
We could shoot a movie, he could the tapin'  
Boom boom pow, this thing be shakin'  
I ain't even tryin' to find out who he datin'

Bridge:  
Cause I know that he got a wife at home  
But I need just one night alone  
If he keep playing them kinddin' games  
I'm a runaway-eh, I'm a runaway-eh-eh

Pre Chorus:  
I-I-I wanna give you one last option (Maka was pointing at Kid)  
I-I-I wanna give you one last chance  
If-if you're looking for the main attraction(she shaked her hips)  
Just hold on tight and let me do my dance

Chorus:  
If you want it, I'm gonna be  
Va Va Voom Voom(Liz and Maka grinded hips)  
If you got it, you got it  
You got that boom boom(Tsubaki and Patty grinded hips)

If you want it, I'm gonna be  
Va Va Voom Voom(Liz got low while shaking her hips)  
If you got it, you got it  
You got that boom boom(Maka went down low while shaking her hips)

**_Verse:  
Just met a boy, just met a boy when (The two girls jumped up)  
He could become my little problem  
Cause he look like he modellin' clothes in Dublin  
So I think that he gettin' that Green a Goblin  
_****  
**_Heard through the grapevine that he hang low(Tsubaki went down)  
We could shoot a movie, could bang like rambo  
Boom boom pow, (she popped back up)this thing's so bingo  
Wondering if he can understand my lingo  
[ Lyrics :_** lyrics/n_minaj/va_va_ ]  
**Bridge:  
Cause I know, he got a wife at home  
But I need just one night alone  
If he keep playing them kiddin' games  
I'm a runaway-eh, I'm a runaway-eh-eh

Pre Chorus:  
I-I-I wanna give you one last option (Maka was body rolling and grinding into Liz)  
I-I-I wanna give you one last chance  
If-if you're looking for the main attraction  
Just hold on tight and let me do my dance

Chorus:  
If you want it, I'm gonna be  
Va Va Voom Voom (the girls grinded into each other)  
If you got it, you got it  
You got that boom boom

If you want it, I'm gonna be  
Va Va Voom Voom  
If you got it, you got it  
You got that boom boom

Boy I'm in this club slow mo  
Don't mind if I do  
And I can tell you're feelin' me from the jump  
I wanna ride too  
You got that hot shit, Boy ya' blessed  
Let me feel up on yo' chest (Patty pointed to her chest going low)  
Flex In'**  
****_You da Man, You da man One hundred Grand  
The same ole' game blow  
Yes I play it everywhere  
Come baby lay down, let me stay down,  
Let me show how I run it to the playground  
COME AND GET THIS VA VA VOOM VOOOOOM_**

Pre Chorus:  
I-I-I wanna give you one last option  
I-I-I wanna give you one last chance  
If-if you're looking for the main attraction  
Just hold on tight and let me do my dance

Chorus:  
If you want it, I'm gonna be  
Va Va Voom Voom  
It you got it, you got it  
You got that boom boom

If you want it, I'm gonna be  
Va Va Voom Voom  
It you got it, you got it  
You got that boom boom (Maka winked at Kid or was it Soul?)

_By the end of the song Black Star_ _and Soul died of major nosebleeds and Kid was blushing so hard a tomato would be jealous and the girls were rolling on the floor laughing._

_"That was awesome Maka I love that song", said Liz still laughing._

_"Me to Liz, me to", said Maka giggling._


	5. Chapter 5

_ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡__)ღ_

**_A/N: Oh my god I love you guys when I read ur comments I HAD to update plus since I threw in Nicki Minaj i'm throwing in Circus by Britney Spears but not in this chapter hope u guys like it. :D oh here's the link were I got the idea watch?v=iuJzHUDVRDE_**

_"Guys I know that I just got here but because of the tour we have to leave in like two days", said Maka putting her feet up on the coffee table in the studio._

_"I still can't believe this is all really happening it going all too fast", said Liz._

_"Well believe it 'cuz performing with me as part of my group now", said Maka reassuring the older girl._

_"Ok since i've done what I could with the girls, BOYS!", said Maka "I know Black Star_ _can play drums, Soul what can you play?"_

_"I can play the bass & guitar, so can Kid so we can just switch around", said Soul, trying to act cool._

_"Perfect!", exclaimed Maka "We leave in two days then we go to California, the after that the concert will be in 5 day"_

_They all nodded._

_"Let's go to our house", said Kid. They all agreed to go and went inside the limo._

_ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡__)ღ_

_"Were here guys and please Ladies first", said Kid holding open the door for the girls._

_"Maka since we still have two days and we can just pack tomorrow...can we pleaseee have a sleepover all girls", said Liz giving the puss-in-boots-eyes._

_"Ok", said Maka smiling and all the girls cheered._

_"Kid can we pleaseee have the mansion for tonight and tomorrow morning?", asked Maka, looking up at him with her adorable emerald eyes._

_"Sure, but just don't ruin the symmetry ok", he replied._

_"Thanks Kiddo-kun", she said giving him a little kiss on the cheek making him turn red._

**_88Kid's pov.88_**

_'She KISSED me!' I was screaming in my head. when she left I felt a pair of eyes looking at me so I turned around and sure enough Soul was glaring daggers at me and stomped into the living room._

_'What's his problem SHE kissed Me not the other way around', I thought 'He'll be fine...I hope'_

**_88Normal pov.88_**

_Maka walked in the kitchen and was now drinking a can of root beer when Liz walked in._

_"Maka..do you like Kid?", asked Liz acting "innocently"._

_Maka spat her root beer._

_"I'll help you clean up", said Liz getting the mop._

_"Sorry it's just I myself don't know", said Maka helping Liz. "But I doubt his girlfriend's gonna approve"_

_Liz giggled. "What?", asked Maka._

_"Kids single", said Liz still giggling._

_Maka's mouth dropped. "What?!How?! Kids as close to perfect as you can get", said Maka in disbelief "He's a gentleman, he's smart, he's kinda-sort-of-maybe cute and..." Maka stopped blushing as she saw Kid by the door, blushing as well._

_"Sorry for interrupting but Soul, Black Star, and I are going to play basketball and were taking Patty with us", said Kid before mumbling a goodbye and racing out the door._

_"Aagh", Maka groaned "talk about embarrassing"_

_"I know right", said Liz. Maka gave her a death glare that made her gulp._

_"TSUBAKI HELP ME!", Liz screamed before running to her room._


	6. Chapter 6

_ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡__)ღ_

**_A/N: I 3 U GUYZ thanks so much for reviewing and this chapter is on the girls the next one will be with the guys oh and I forgot the disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater_**

_"Liz! What happened I heard you scream help and I got worried", said Tsubaki wide-eyed._

_"Maka *pant* Kid *pant* haha *pant*", said Liz out of breathe._

_"What?", said Tsubaki confused._

_" IaskedMakaifshelikesKidandsh edidaspit-takeandshesaidshedoesn'tevenknowandshesaidshedoubth isgirlfriendwouldapproveandI saidhedoesn'thaveoneandMakasaidKidsasclo setoperfectasyoucanget,he'sagentleman,he'ssmart,andhe'skinda-sort-of-maybecuteandthenKidwasatthek itchendoorandheardeverything andnowshe's pissedatmeandi'mscared ", said Liz so fast she looked like she was gonna pass out._

_"Liz go slower", said Tsubaki worried._

_"I asked Maka if she likes Kid and she did a spit-take(when you spit what ur drinking) and she said she doesn't even know and she said she doubt his girlfriend would approve and I said he doesn't have one and Maka said why Kids as close to perfect as you can get ,he's a gentleman, and he's smart, he's kinda-sort-of-maybe cute and then Kid was at the kitchen door and heard everything and now she's pissed at me and i'm scared", said Liz whimpering._

_"LIZ I DEMAND YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!", screamed Maka from outside the door._

_"Maka please calm down it was an accident Liz didn't mean for it to happen", said Tsubaki, trying to calm down the really pissed of blond._

_"Fine", Maka mumbled "but now things are gonna be really awkward between Kid and me, and seriously Kid doesn't have a girlfriend"_

_"Maka don't worry if Kid likes you, and i'm positive he does, you two could get together and yes Kid is single", said Liz smiling._

_"I hope", said Maka._

_"Well since this is a sleepover and Patty called she says she gonna hang with the guys instead I wanna give you two a make-over and then we'll see what the guys reaction is.", said Liz excitedly._

_She grabbed Maka and Tsubaki and ran to her room._

**_88At the room88_**

_"Perfect, oh and this, and this, oh thats adorable, that to and this", said Liz grabbing countless tops and bottoms._

_"Maka put these on and Tsubaki put on this", said Liz handing them some clothes._

**_88With Maka(her pov.)88_**

_I stared at the clothes Liz gave me. It was a white tank-top, a red and black checkered skirt with a silver chain and a black belt, ripped red leggings, black converse with a gold heart on the sides, and a black hoodie that stopped a little under my chest and silver skull earrings. I pulled it all on, oh god it fit perfectly. I stepped outside to see Liz a blue cap with her hair in a bun, a black tank-top and a pinkish-purple primrose blouse on top, jeans with a brown belt and silver cross earrings with a matching necklace and black converse and Tsubaki wearing a dark blue of-the-shoulder blouse with silver stars on it and a white tank-top under with jean shortsthat had a dark blue chain, blue star earrings and navy blue converse._

_"We so have to go to the guys and show them", said Liz jumping up and down._

_"Liz we can just wear these at the concert since I pick my own clothes", said Maka sweatdropping along with Tsubaki._

_"You kill my fun", said Liz pouting._


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I'm so freakin sorry I had writers block, horrible. But here we have the guyz. But a warning their parts gonna be boring and short then the girls come._**

_While Liz was running for her life the guys and Patty were having a match._

_Patty was wearing a light purple tank-top that stopped under her chest, black cargo pants, dark purple Vans, and a navy-blue hoodie which sleeves were rolled up. Kid wore a blue shirt that had a picture of two symmetrical dragons facing each other, a black short-sleeve polo which was open, black high-top sneakers, and some jeans. Soul was wearing his thin black head-band, a plain red shirt, red and black high-top sneakers, and jeans. Black Star was wearing his orange muscle shirt, jeans, and dark blue high-top sneakers._

_"OK SO SOUL AND I ON ONE TEAM AND KID AND PATTY ON ANOTHER!", screamed Black Star_ _._

_"Yes Black Star_ _ we get it now can you not scream people are staring at us", said Kid sweatdropping._

_"I DONT GIVE A SHIT OF WHAT THEY THINK I AM BLACK STAR THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASE GOD!", yelled the blue-haired __monkey__ ninja._

_"Star stop screaming it's so uncool", said Soul, with his hands behind his head "Ok let's get this started"_

_Black Star passed the ball to Soul and he dribbled to the hoop Patty was blocking Black Star. Soul maked it look like he was about to shoot, Kid went to block him but Soul "accidently" banged into him, causing him to fall._

_"SOUL WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU THREW OF THE SYMETRY OF MY SHIRT", shouted Kid really pissed._

_His black polo shirt was missing a button._

_"Ophs", said Soul smirking._

*Giraffe, Giraffe, Giraffe, Kill the stupid Giraffe*

_"Ooh, I got a text from big sis. She said to go to the house", said Patty while the guys were sweatdropping because of the ring tone._

_"Okay lets go", said Black Star and he and Patty went off with Kid and Soul trailing nearby._

**_88Back At The Mansion (Everyone's Here)88_**

_When the guys saw what the girls were wearing:_

_Soul died of a nosebleed ... again._

_Black Star said "Damn Maka you actually look sexy" earning himself a Maka-chop._

_Kid was blushing and stuttering like crazy._

_Patty was poking the dead Soul with a stick and giggling._

_"Do you like it?", said Maka twirling around "I should hire Liz to be my fashion consultant"_

_"Oh Maka can I", said Liz her eyes sparkling (like Tadase to Amu)._

_"Course Liz", said Maka smiling._

_Time skip cuz details are boring_

_After they decided what the others were gonna wear, Soul was wearing a black short- sleeve polo with a blue shirt that said "Soul Eater" and he wore the same bottom. Kid was wearing a white short-sleeve polo and a black shirt under that said "Reaper's Keeper" and same bottom but had a silver chain. Black Star was wearing a muscle shirt that said "Black Star" and same bottom but also had a silver chain. Patty was wearing a red-orange tube-top with a yellow tank-top under, white pants and yellow converse and had giraffe designed fingerless gloves._

_"Okay were all set so lets change into casual clothes and go to Death Bucks (parody of Starbucks) and get some lattes", said Liz._

**_88After they changed88_**

_"Let's go", said Maka._


	8. Chapter 8

_ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡__)ღ_

When they arrived at Deathbucks they immediately sat down at the tables.

What they were wearing were, for the boys and PAtty the same thing as before.

Maka: Black half long-sleeved shirt that says "Luv Ya!" in dark blue cursive, ripped jeans and black converse.

Liz: Lavander ruffled blouse, bleached looking skinny jeans and peach gladiator shoes.

Tsubaki: Dark blue long sleeves with white writing saying "Back off", grey jeans and black ankle boots.

"so what do you guys want", asked Liz.

"Oh I would like a Caffè Verona with a side of red velvet cake please", said Tsubaki politely.

"Gimme a Decaf Espresso Roast with a side of double chocolate cake", said Black Star.

"I would like a Iced coffee blend with a side of lemon tarts sissy", said Patty, bouncing in her seat.

"French Roast", said Soul.

"Komodo Dragon Blend for me", said Liz.

"I don't care what you get for me", said Maka and Kid.

"Okay." Said Liz, smirking evilly.

"One Iced coffee blend with a side of lemon tarts, one French Roast, one Decaf Espresso Roast with a side of double chocolate cake, one Komodo Dragon Blend, one Caffè Verona with a side of red velvet cake please, and The Couple Combo please", said Liz smiling at the last part.

"Maka come with me to the bathroom please", she said once she got back.

"Okay", she answered.

~In the Bathroom~

"When you asked why Kid doesn't have a girlfriend, it's because he has OCD to the extreme. But when he met you . . . it just disappeared.

"For real?" Liz nodded.

"You cured him."

"That's impossible Liz"

"Eh whatever"

They went back.

"Foods here", said Soul.

Kid and Maka blushed when they had to share the drink while everyone else snickered.

"Thats what you get for letting me pick what you guys should get", said Liz innocently.

Next thing you know she was chased around town.

"Mou you guys are so mean" said liz rubing her head that had two bumps on it.

"Anyway what now?"asked Black Star

The girls looked at each other and then screamed "SHOPPING!"

The boys groaned.

A/N: I know i havent updated in a while and this chapter is suckish but my computer had to get its screen fixed and it broke my arm playing volleyball with my friend so sorry plus I have terrible writer block.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back and I will continue**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

No p.o.v.

The girls looked at each other and then screamed "SHOPPING!"

The boys groaned.

First the girls dragged them to Forever 21. Then they dragged them to Hot Topic. Then after that they took a quick brake before going to Purple Flame (made up).

"Can we please stop now?" asked BlackStar carrying at least 20 bags of clothes.

The other two boys nodded in agreement, both carrying the same amount as BlackStar.

"Fine we'll go to the food court. Kid call Cedric to take all the stuff into the cars." said Liz tossing a phone at them in which Kid caught (however he did that).

88After calling Cedric (in the food court)88

"How much clothes did you buy?" asked Soul "don't answer that."

"Oh but the days not over you guys will get to see us modeling all of our new outfits", said Maka sticking her tongue out.

All three boys did the "Oh Shit!" face.

88Back At Kid's House88

"Maka go with Kid, Tsubaki go with BlackStar, and i'll go with Soul since Patty does'nt want to try on her clothes."

The girls all grabbed their partner and went to their rooms.

88With Kid & Maka88

Maka stepped out of the bathroom wearing a gray cotton jacket, jean shorts, and a white shirt with a picture of a black bow and said "Emo".

"How do I look?", she asked.

"Great. You look amazing."

"Thanks Kid." she said smiling.

Next she came out in a pale green knitted oversized sweater than reached mid-thigh.

Kid almost had a nose-bleed.

"So watcha think?", she asked giggling.

"I ah um ah", he said blushing.

She just laughed.

~Time Skip Last outfit~

She was wearing . /isa_

"You look really good Maka", said Kid in awe "Maka do you wanna go to the park with me?"

"Kid I would love to, just gimme a minute to change"

She came out wearing a grey off-the-shoulder 3/4 blouse, black skinny jeans, and grey converse. (Kid is wearing the same thing from the coffee shop. remember this all happened in a day)

"Lead the way." she said holding Kid's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Maka Pov**

"So, Kid-kun . . . You look cute tonight." I teased as they walked down the street.

Kid chuckled and thanked me for the comment.

"You look cute too Maka." He added.

A light blush dusted both of our cheeks.

It wasn't unusual for me to receive comments like that, but coming from Kid it felt like it meant a lot more.

"Thanks Kid." I said, turning my head away so he wouldn't see my pink face.

We continued to walk down the streets of Death City in mostly silence. Every so often one of use would say something and the other would reply back but mostly we didn't say anything.

In the silence I noticed something. The streets began to become less familiar.

"Uh, Kid? Which park are we going to exactly?" I asked, walking closer to him. I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and held onto it tightly.

"You'll see." He laughed and continued to walk. I felt a little uneasy.

"And here we are!" Kid announced, motioning for me to look ahead. I peeked over his shoulder. I quickly felt stupid for thinking anything strange.

After clearing my head from my silly thoughts, I looked at what Kid was showing me. A ring of trees sat on a hill above the park and just below them sat a blanket with baskets scattered on it. A picnic.

"Did you make this?" I asked, baffled. Kid blushed in the dim light of a single post light that stood up on the hill and shone down on a tiny amount of space.

"It's beautiful." I said, running up the hill, he followed closely behind me.

-x-x-x-

We ate most of the food Kid had prepared for us and I must say, it was probably one of the best meals I had ever eaten!

"I'm so full!" I laughed, stretching. Kid laughed with me as he cleaned up the blanket and the leftover food.

"I'm glad you liked it. I've been practicing my cooking skills." He smiled. I stood up on the blanket and stared off at the sunset that had started while we finished eating. It was a soft bluish-purple-pinkish-orange color and beyond beautiful and perfect for that moment.

Kid began humming as he cleaned. I listened to his voice and felt my stomach flutter. As he sang I realized he was humming the song I was while I waited for him earlier that day. I wanted to ask him what song it was, but I didn't want him to stop singing so I stayed quiet and listened to him.

The song ended and he began another one.

"Hey Maka, whatcha' thinking about?" He asked, cutting into his song. I turned around to face him when I felt the blanket under my feet pull away and the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground.

"Maka!" Kid yelled. I didn't see what happened next, but I do know that the next thing I knew Kid was lying on top of me with a grin on his face.

"Uh, K-Kid!" I stuttered. My face felt like it was on fire. I wasn't sure if it was because I was blushing or if it was because of Kid's breath. Either way it made my stomach flutter and flip more.

"Sorry Maka." He laughed, still grinning. He narrowed his eyes and I felt my heart jump out of my chest.

Kid reached his hand up to my face and brushed a few strands of hair out of the way. I watched him carefully and I noticed he was looking deeply in my eyes. I blinked and turned my attention away. But only to his lips.

"K-Kid?" I asked quietly. I felt weird, being this close to someone. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I had a feeling my first kiss was coming any minute.

"Maka, I really like you. And I hope what I'm about to do doesn't make you hate me. I don't wanna ruin our friendship." Kid whispered before dipping his head. His lips brushed mine and my heart began beating like a drum.

The kiss didn't last long. Kid pulled back and stared down at me, mixed emotions floated around in his eyes.

"..." I was speechless. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it, deciding I didn't know what to say.

"M-Maka?" Kid asked concerned. Worry was written all over his face, and it made me smile.

"Kiss me again, Kid." I said before pulling him back to me and locking our lips together. Kid laughed against my mouth.

I was glad Kid was my first kiss; I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else. And in that night we both knew that something bigger was going to happen.

Normal Pov

XxXxX Time Skip Concert XxXxX

"Our first of the night will be What The Hell" announced Maka.

**Maka: **You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
All cuz I was making out with your friend (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

**Tsubaki: **You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

**All: **All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

What? What? What? What the hell!

**Liz: **So what? If I go out on a million dates? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea)

**Patty: **You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me (la la la)  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy! )

**All: **All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
**All: **If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

**Maka: **La la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa whoa  
La la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa whoa  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

**All: **All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell! )  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about! )  
All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (If you love me)  
If you love me (you know)  
If you hate me (you know)  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby (If you love me)  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

**Maka: **La la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la

"Our next song is Best Damn Thing" said Liz into the mic.

**Maka: **Let me hear you say hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!  
Hey hey ho!

**Maka: **I hate it when a guy  
Doesn't get the door,  
Even though I told him  
Yesterday and the day before...

**Liz: **I hate it when a guy  
Doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out  
And that looks bad!

**Tsubaki: **Where are the hopes?  
Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene.  
When do you think  
They'll finally see...

**All: **(Chorus)  
That you're not, not, not,  
Gonna get any better,  
No, you won't, won't, won't,  
You won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...  
We're not the same,  
And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle,  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me,  
I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!

**Patty: **All right, All right, yeah...  
I hate it when a guy  
Doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month,  
I don't want to hold his hand,  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in,  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend...

**Maka: **But I found my hopes,  
I found my dreams.  
My Cinderella story scene.  
Now everybody's gonna see...

**All: **(Chorus)  
That you're not, not, not,  
Gonna get any better,  
No, you won't, won't, won't,  
You won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...  
We're not the same,  
And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle,  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me,  
I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!

**Maka: **Give me an A! Always give me what I want!  
Give me a V! Be very, very good to me!  
R! Are you gonna treat me right?  
I! I can put up a fight!  
Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud!  
Let me hear you scream loud!

**Maka: **1... 2... 3... 4...  
Where are the hopes?  
Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene.  
When do you think they'll finally see...

**All: **(Chorus)  
That you're not, not, not,  
Gonna get any better,  
No, you won't, won't, won't,  
You won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...  
We're not the same,  
And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle,  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me,  
I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!

**Maka: **Let me hear you say hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!  
Hey hey ho!  
Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!

"For this next song our sweet Maka will be singing alone." Informed Liz.

Maka stuck her tongue out at Liz who gave her two thumbs up.

He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell but  
Secretly she wanted him as well.

But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby  
She's all alone

She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.

She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show

She tags along and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down. (She does a backflip)

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boys mine now (Maka grabs Kid from backstage)

We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy (She jumps on Kid's back)  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know!

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know! (She kisses Kid)

"Ok break it up you two were in public", said Black Star teasingly.

"Just announce the next song for the guys", yelled Patty.

"Fine, sheesh its called Confetti Falling."

**Kid **_Soul _Black Star All

**All this talk about being in love  
I could never get into the party  
Never really understood what it was  
What's the big deal anyway? **

_Oh, I but I decided I should give it a try  
The very moment you gave me the invite  
I've never seen anything like it before  
Once you open the door  
See I was like _

Oh yeah yeah don't get any better  
Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
And it's a celebration,  
Feels like a celebration  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling Down, Down, Down….

And everybody make an appearance  
Even the butterflies came on the feeling  
Then bliss came with mister first kiss  
It was better than they ever explained it

**I think I even saw cupid flying round  
I caught a glimpse before the lights went down  
And when I turned to see the stars in eyes  
I realized  
And I was like**

Oh yeah yeah don't get any better  
Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
And it's a celebration,  
Feels like a celebration  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
Down, Down, Down

_See I know its getting late  
Only wish the sun would wait  
And let this party last a little longer  
See I know love it comes and goes  
But this right here  
I don't think I ever want to let it go  
I wish I would've known_

All this talk about being in love  
I could never get into the party  
Now I understand because  
You show me the way

Oh yeah yeah don't get any better  
Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
And it's a celebration,  
Feels like a celebration  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
Down, Down, Down

Woah Down, Down, Down  
Woah Down, Down, Down  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
Down, Down, Down

Woah Down, Down, Down  
Woah Down, Down, Down  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
Down, Down, Down

"Next song is called Get Up", informed Soul.

Get up, get up, get get get up  
Get up, get up, get get get up

You're gonna love this, just wait  
Take my hand don't hesitate  
C'mon and follow my lead  
I got a bag full of tricks come roll with me  
We'll pick it up from where we started  
We're gonna take it one step farther  
They'll never leave us broken hearted tonight, no

It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up  
If you're tired of waiting  
It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up  
If you hear what I'm saying  
Then we could have it all tonight  
It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up  
If you're tired of waiting

I know you love this, let's go  
Get there fast and we'll take it slow  
We're gonna live out our dreams  
You and me together, no make believe  
We'll pick it up from where we started  
We're gonna take it one step farther  
They'll never leave us broken hearted tonight, no

It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up  
If you're tired of waiting  
It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up  
If you hear what I'm saying  
Then we could have it all tonight  
It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up  
If you're tired of waiting

We'll pick it up from where we started  
We're gonna take it one step farther  
They'll never leave us broken hearted tonight, no

It's time to Get up, get up, get get get up  
It's time to Get up, get up, get get get up

It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up  
If you're tired of waiting  
It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up  
If you hear what I'm saying  
Then we could have it all tonight  
It's time to get up, get up, get, get, get up  
If you're tired of waiting

"Our next two songs will be everyone singing so enjoy." Tsubaki said smiling.

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still livin' like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah, oh woah, here's to never growing up  
Oh woah, oh woah, here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still livin' like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah, oh woah, here's to never growing up  
Oh woah, oh woah, here's to never growing up

Say, won't you stay forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still livin' like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah, oh woah, here's to never growing up  
Oh woah, oh woah, here's to never growing up

"Unfortunately this is the final song of the night we hope you've enjoyed. This one is called We Are." Maka said beaming.

Thinking, we don't want get caught up in over thinking  
We only got tonight  
Moments, we gotta keep on living for these moments  
'Cause this is our time

Life's too short to sit and wait  
For luck to come our way  
Light it up like fireworks  
I want to hear you say

We are, we are  
We are alive  
And we are the light that's shining now  
We are, we are  
We are the reckless  
And you can hear us drowning on the sound  
We are, we are  
Young and dumb, always chasing something  
We are, we are  
Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming  
We are, we are

Chances, you know there's nothing wrong with taking chances  
Put it on the line  
Oh someday, I know we're gonna be somebody someday  
Only gotta try

Life's too short to sit and wait  
For luck to come our way  
Light it up like fireworks  
I want to hear you say

We are, we are  
We are alive  
And we are the light that's shining now  
We are, we are  
We are the reckless  
And you can hear us drowning out the sound  
We are, we are  
Young and dumb, always chasing something  
We are, we are  
Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming  
We are, we are

Oh  
We are, we are  
Oh  
We are, we are  
Oh  
We are, we are  
Oh  
We are, we are

We are, we are  
We are alive  
And we are the light that's shining now  
We are, we are  
We are the reckless  
And you can hear us drowning out the sound  
We are, we are  
Young and dumb, always chasing something  
We are, we are  
Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming  
We are, we are

**A/N: There will be a sequel I promise, but i'm not sure when I will post it. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, followed, and favorite. I'm sad to say but this is the final chapter. But like I said sequel so yeah bye.**

**-Angel**


End file.
